Why did it Have to be You?
by Simabi
Summary: Lily is orphaned and lives with her relatives and their son James. They grow up apart with underlying resentment. James starts to fall for Lily but she finds him chauvanistic. They find out they are bethrothed and Lily agrees to it on one condition.
1. Prologue

So like three years ago I guess I started this fic and have totally forgotten about it until now, and that is only because Rider Arya Svit-kona reviewed it (yay). So anyways I read it over and realized how utterly horrible it was and have changed practically everything about it. I like to think that my writing has improved, and I know that my knowledge of history has so this is going to be as historically accurate as I can make it. I have decided that it will take place in and Alternate Universe, but in the late 19th century (I love late-Victorian fashion, my fave year is 1885 thus that is what this will be!) PLEASE REVIEW if you like it, because evidently I am only motivated to write if I have god things said about my stories…lol.

Disclaimer: Alright, so instead of me writing a big paragraph on everything that I own and what I don't, how about on the _very rare_ chance that someone decided to sue me…I OWN NOTHING…you can have it all!

**Why Did it Have to be You?**

Prologue

It was seven o'clock in the morning on a fine summer's day. The birds were chirping away a beautiful, melodic song and a slight breeze was wafting through the sweet, perfumed air; the entire kingdom of Crina smelled of roses and lilacs, which it was covered in. The entire kingdom seemed to be at peace on this seemingly perfect July morning. Outside of the royal palace it was a picturesque scene of blue, snow covered mountains and happy, singing peasants at work in the fields. Inside the palace, however, it was a different matter.

In the royal nursery there was a small, angelically beautiful child. She had long, wavy red hair and enchanting emerald greens eyes, which, when she was inclined to feel a very strong emotion, had the tendency to almost glow; this was such moment. The royal nurse was attempting to feed the little princess, but she was failing in utter distress. Anything that went in front of the fiery redhead was on the wall faster than the poor nurse could avoid contact with it. After a few minutes of this the only thing left in the room which was not covered in porridge and mashed berries was the little princess herself, in fact she was practically spotless. Once every morsel of food in front of the little terror had been hurled in every direction available to her, her eyes glowed and she ceased.

"Thank the Lord," said Nurse Mailey, crossing herself and sitting down in a partially berry-covered chair.

"Well, it would appear that you have everything under control," laughed a soft voice from the doorway.

Nurse Mailey whipped around to see a beautiful young woman standing in the doorway with a large smile on her delicate features. She was the new, enchanting wife of King Charles of Crina, Queen Ivy. Ivy giggled and gracefully walked over to the now sleeping child. She picked her up and snuggled her against her cheek.

"And how is my little angel this morning?" she said as she noticed that the little princess had woken up. She kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "I can see that you have been quite busy darling."

"Mommy, can I have some ice-cream now," begged Princess Lily Ivy Evans. Once she saw the look on her mother's face that practically said '_and…_" she added a "Please!" and sent a magnificent pair of puppy-dog eyes her way.

"Yes of course darling, what ever you want. Run along with Nanny Mailey to the kitchen and she will have someone bring you some," said Queen Ivy.

Lily smiled with triumph and ran out of the nursery with Nanny Mailey fast behind her. As she passed through the doorway Lily tripped on her long, white, muslin dress, but after crying and receiving a comforting kiss from her mother, she got back up and ran out of the room.

"Now I need not tell you that this room is to be the epitome of cleanliness when I return, do I?" said Queen Ivy to the three maids in the nursery. "Besides the fact that it never should have been this filthy to begin with, as you know the King and Queen of Arreis are to arrive tomorrow. As they have a child, they will be in use of the nursery and it would be an abomination should it be in this state when they arrive. I trust that everything will be satisfactory by this afternoon, right?" said Ivy. The maids nodded and curtsied to Queen Ivy and she left them alone to clean up the Princess's mess.

"Ya' know Franny, I'd actually 'ate to be 'er. If that li'l spore is like that as a child, imagine 'ow she'll be as a teen."

All of the maids despised the spoiled little princess, and they less than liked the queen for allowing her to be as such. It was not as though she was a bad person, just a very indulgent mother. Queen Ivy was still a young woman, no older than 20. She had married the King of Crina when she was 16 and she had had Lily one year later, the very day that her husband had died. Ivy had placed her daughter in the care of Nanny Mailey as she was now expected to run the country until Lily was old enough, or until she married. When she did have time to see her daughter, she doted on her in the hopes that by spoiling her she could replace the void of a mother and a father.

The next day the queen rose from her chambers early. She had her ladies dress her in one of her finest gowns, a royal purple, satin gown which brought out her brown eyes, and she had them dress her rich brown hair in an elaborate, impressive style. She walked all over the palace to personally inspect that all was perfect for the royals of Arreis. By the time that the queen had finished her inspection of the palace she entered her personal parlor, expecting to see her daughter ready for the day, but instead found that there was no one there, save the servants.

Slightly annoyed at Nanny Maileys tardiness with her daughter, Queen Ivy made her way down to the nursery. She then found an exasperated Nanny, still attempting to get the dozing princess to wake up.

"Darling," said the queen as she shook her daughter ever so slightly. "You must get up now." 

"No," mumbled Lily and she went back to sleep.

Ivy let her child sleep as she would, but instructed the maids to get her ready as he did so. She left her daughter in their care and went to eat a quick breakfast.

The maids undressed and bathed Lily and then proceeded to dress the sleeping princess. It was unbelievable how the child managed to sleep whilst all of this was occurring, yet she did not wake even for a moment. The dress that they placed on her was a beautiful, pea-green, silk dress, with a high waistline and a full skirt. Her long, wavy red hair was left down and unadorned, save for a headband of pearls.

Once Lily was ready, Nanny Mailey brought her downstairs to her mother and held her while the Queen looked over a few papers. 

"You Highness, would you prefer to receive the Royals of Arreis outside or inside?" said the old butler, Seisk.

"Oh outside I should think, it would seem so very formal to receive them inside, and Harold and Maude are such dear friends."

Not even ten minutes later a servant informed the queen that the caravan of carriages belonging to the King and Queen of Arreis had been spotted and that they were within a few moments of arriving.

"Oh good, they are here," said Ivy. Ivy made her way outside and was followed by the chancellors and high lords of the court, a few servants and her daughter.

A few moments later, the coach containing the royal family arrived and a footman descended from his perch and opened the door. The first to step out was a very tall, older man. He had short grey hair, which was starting to bald on the top of his head and a stout figure; he looked to be around 50. He held out his hand and a pale, delicate hand grasped it from inside the carriage; a shorter, thinner woman descended. She had long black hair streaked with grey and pale, soft skin. Finally there came a small boy, around ten years old. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes and looked very much like his father.

"Welcome my friends!" Ivy exclaimed and rushed over to her friends.

"Thank you your highness," said the king, smiling down upon his niece.

"It is my pleasure uncle, please come inside. I have had a brunch prepared and we can talk," she said. 

King Harold nodded and ushered his wife and son and Ivy and Lily in and then turned to follow them. They made their way into the Palace and then Ivy invited them up to her personal parlor for a more "intimate chat" as she had said. Lily and the little prince, James, were invited to join them as well.

The parlor was a lovely, quaint room. The walls were covered in cream and gold silk and the carpet was a rich, soft cream. There were gilt chairs and sofas around a lovely little coffee table and on the east wall were large, elaborate windows that let in the morning sun. Ivy sat on a chaise lounge with Lily beside her. King Harold sat on a winged chair while his wife and son sat on a sofa opposite to Ivy's chaise.

"Uncle, how have you been?" said Ivy with a warm smile. "It has been entirely too long since I last saw you! I must have been little James's age; why he was just a baby when I left. You have grown into such a young man sir."

"Thank you ma'am," said James, doing a practiced bow.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled. "And this is your cousin, Lily," said Ivy, ushering the little imp hiding among her skirts forwards.

Lily gingerly stepped forwards, sucking her thumb the whole way. She did a very wobbly curtsy while James returned it with another bow. Lily quickly returned to her mother while James did to his.

The adults looked upon this moment with warm, amused smiles.

"Well, as the children have now been acquainted, perhaps they would prefer to get away from us adults," said Ivy. "Nanny Mailey," she said turning to the wall at which the nanny was standing by, "Would you please take the children out to the gardens perhaps."

Nanny Mailey picked up the little princess and ushered a reluctant James out of the room. They went down to the royal gardens and Nanny Mailey left them to play on an open space of grass while she sat a few feet away with a book.

"Hello, I'm Lily; I'm three…who are you?"

James looked at this little spore and crossed his arms. He made sure to stand up straight so that he was over two feet taller than her. 

"I'm James Harold Potter, Crowned prince of Arreis, I'm 12," he said. 

"You don't look twelve," said Lily. "I'm bored, let's play a game."

"I'm not playing with you," said James.

"Why not?"

"Because you're little…and you're a girl!"

"So, you're just a boy!"

"But boys are better than girls."

"Says who?!"

"Me, and I'm a boy so I am right!"

Lily kicked him in the shins and ran away behind a tree. James ran after her in a fury and for then next hour the two played a ferocious game of tag.

Meanwhile with the adults 

After the children had left a new tone took over the parlor. King Harold seemed more stressed and agitated, Queen Maude had a dreadful look of concern upon her soft face and Queen Ivy looked as though she was about to collapse. She lay down upon the chaise and closed her eyes.

"Ivy, why have you called us here so urgently and abruptly?" demanded King Harold. "Ten years of silence and then practically a summons."

"Yes Ivy, please tell us what is going on; something is wrong," said Maude.

"I am dying," said Ivy.

The two royals of Arreis looked shocked. Their eyes widened and Maude's hand flew to her mouth.

"What do you mean?" said Harold. "You are only twenty years old."

"I have the consumption uncle. The doctors had tried to do everything that they can for me, but they say it is only a matter of months, perhaps a year or two if I am lucky," said Ivy with her eyes full of tears. "It is just not fair! I tired of being strong, but I have to for Lily. Whenever she is not around I am just a fit full of emotions! My poor baby never knew her father and now she is never to remember her mother!"

"Oh Ivy! Is there nothing to be done?!" gasped Maude, coming to kneel beside her.

"No. I have know of it ever since Lily was one; we have been trying to cure me ever since, but it has all amounted to nothing. Lily will be left alone," said Ivy.

"No she won't, not while she has us for family," stated Harold.

"Oh uncle, I must admit that this was entirely my hope when I asked you to come visit!" said Ivy with a slight smile. "I know that this is asking a lot of you, as you have your own lives to live, but you are the only family Lily and I have left."

"Do not even worry about it my dear. Lily will always have a place with us," said Maude.

"I have already begun the negotiations with Lord Lasd, my chief advisor, for it has been decided that he shall act as regent of Crina until Lily is either twenty-one or married. She is to be my heir and be a queen in her own right," said Ivy.

"Of course child," said Harold. "Lily will come to live with us; she shall be like our own daughter."

"Oh thank you uncle!" exclaimed Ivy, almost her old, healthy self for a moment. "I am so afraid or Lily while she is growing up. What should happen if some money and power hungry men were to vie for her attention? If she was unknown to their purposes, she may be forever doomed. For this reason I have also been thinking greatly of amiable betrothals for Lily and have come to somewhat of a grand idea. James is not yet betrothed is he?"

"Oh Ivy, what a grand idea!" exclaimed Maude. "Why have I never thought of it before?! The two are perfect for each other, just the right ages; and now they shall be brought up together, as companions!"

"I am so happy that you agree with me. With you two and James to protect her, I can spend my last moments with my daughter with a slight weight off of my shoulders," said Ivy.

So it was decided that the three-year-old Princess Lily Ivy Evans of Crina and the twelve-year-old Prince James Harold Potter of Arreis were to be betrothed. The contract was drawn up then and there and the arrangements for Lily to live with her uncle and aunt were finalized. Ivy had not wanted her daughter to be with her in her last moments, for she did not wish to leave that memory installed in Lily, thus it was decided that after Lily's 4th birthday she would go for a "visit" to her aunt and uncle's while her mother waited to die.

Ivy and the Arreian royals had also decided that neither Lily nor James were to know about their betrothal until Lily was 16, at which time they were to become engaged. They would marry when Lily turned 17 and would thereupon be crowned as the crowned princess of Arreis and the Queen and King Consort of Crina.

That night Lily fell asleep in her mother's arms, completely tuckered out from chasing the taunting, rambunctious prince around for hours. They had played tag and then when Lily decided to kick him again, she ran and hid in a fox burrow, which eventually led into a game of hide and go seek. Lily had never had a more amusing day while James simply wanted to throttle the little beast.

The next morning Lily woke up to find herself in her own room. The palace was in an upheaval and her mother was no where to be seen. You see the Queen did not wake this morning, nor would she ever wake again; she had passed in her sleep, now knowing that her child's future was a safe one. Lily left with her aunt and uncle for Arreis two days later and would not return to her own country for another twelve years.

So….I know, it's late and I'm tired and I just want to upload this so yeah. I promise that if people like this I'll write another chapter (longer and much more fun!) and it will be A LOT better than this. Plus I'm in the middle of drawing pictures of all the character and I will put them on facebook when I'm done…for anyone interested. Yeah I know I'm cool and all…people just wish they were as keen as me! Hahah, lol, but seriously…PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1

Hey so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. This story is going in completely different directions that I would have expected and I keep getting writer's block. Anyway, hope you like it and if not that's ok because I do! Lol, please read and review!

**Why Did it Have to be You?**

Chapter 1:

Lily awoke one morning to find her room cooler and more damp than usual. She looked out of her window and saw that it was a dreary, rainy morning with grey skies and stormy clouds overhead. She snuggled down into her downy quilt and tried to savour as much of this carefree, cozy time as she possibly could before she had to leave its warm embrace. Just as she was about to close her eyes and drift off, back into sleep, her chamber door flew open and in waltzed her charismatic lady's maid, Katherine Oliver or Kitty for short.

"G'mornin' m'lovely!" she said in her usually cheery voice. She practically pranced over to the large windows on the opposite side of the room and whipped open the rich brocade curtains. Sunlight flooded into the room and Lily had to pull the covers over her head to keep from being blinded. Kitty looked to her disapprovingly and marched over to the bed. "Come on now hun. You's best be getting' up an' outta bed; yer uncle wonts to see you 'fore you 'ave your breakfast, so come on m'dear!" 

Kitty went over to the bed and stripped back the covers from Lily's lazy form. Lily reluctantly pulled her heavy self up, out of the bed and followed Kitty into the water closet; she had already poured a hot bath for Lily with lilac oil and bubbles. She helped Lily into her bathing shift and then proceeded to wash her hair and her body. Kitty wrapped Lily in a fresh cotton sheet and led her into her room.

Lily dressed in her morning wrapper and sat down at her vanity table. Kitty dressed her hair simply in a braided coronet and added a few fresh flowers. Lily applied her favourite perfume, lilac, to her pulse points and put on her pearl drop earrings. Kitty then placed a fresh chemise on Lily, drawers, a bustle and three petticoats. Lily walked over to the column in the corner of her room and held onto it tightly with both hands while Kitty laced her extremely tightly into a pink brocade corset. A corset cover was placed overtop and finally a dove grey morning gown was placed on Lily. 

"I know it has been over three years since auntie's death, but I cannot bear to wear bright colors whenever I think of her; she was the only mother I have ever known," said Lily solemnly, justifying her choice in dress to Kitty.

"Oh sweetie, you can't mourn 'er forever; she wouldn't 'ave wanted it tha' way. You know wha' a 'appy woman she was!"

Lily gave her a little smile and turned to her mirror to pinch her cheeks to a rosy pink. She put on a pair of satin slippers and whisked her way down to her uncle's morning room. She knocked on the door and entered to find him sitting in his favourite chair with his head in his hands. When he saw her enter he plastered a smile on his face and stood up. 

"Good morning uncle!" said Lily cheerily. "Are you feeling alright? You did not look quite well when I came in; is it another head ache?"

"Lily, dear, sit down," he said softy. "There is something I must talk to you about."

Lily looked at her uncle suspiciously, but sat down in her favourite winged chair. She had been coming into her uncle's parlour for years, usually to play board games with him or read a book; he too was the only father she had ever known. When she was younger she would often come and snuggle up in this chair and fall asleep to the sound of him reading.

"Uncle, what is it? You can tell me."

"Lily," he started, sitting down in the chair opposite her. "Do you remember your mother?" 

Lilt looked at her uncle and blinked a few times. They had never talked about her mother in all the time that she could remember. Aside from her aunt and uncle telling her that her mother had died when Lily was three there had been nothing said of her since. "I…I think so," she said putting a hand to her temple. "I sort of vaguely remember the scent of rose and lilac, but that is about it. Auntie once told me about her, and that we were very close when I was young."

"Yes, you were. Your father had died before you were born and it was only you and your mother left. When you were three she developed tuberculosis and died soon after. She had made sure that we were to take you in, if such a thing were to happen, and that events in you future were to be secured."

"What events?" said Lily suspiciously.

"First of all Lily, your mother was the queen of Crina."

"Crina? That horribly corrupted country? You and Auntie always used to talk about it and how it had gone to the dogs," exclaimed Lily.

"Yes I know, it has indeed gone to the dogs. Before your mother died she made sure that you were her sole heir; you are to inherit the kingdom upon your 21st birthday or once you marry. As you were only a child at the time your mother made her chief advisor Prince regent in your stead. The regent has, however, taken supreme control and now rules the country as though he is a tyrant. It will not be easy to reclaim your throne, but it is yours to take."

Lily sat silently for a few minutes, letting all of this information run through her head. "Why? Why are you telling me this? And why have you waited until now to do so? Why did you never tell me before that I was the heir to Crina?"

"Lily we thought that information like this was not something a child was ready to hear. How do you think that you would have reacted to knowing you were technically the queen of an entire country? You would have let it gone to your head. You would also have not known how to cope with such information, nor would you have known what to do about it. You are older now and can now make a useful decision when the time arrives," her uncle stated calmly.

"But why now? Why not tell me this when I turn 21, or when I marry?"

Harold looked at his niece, practically his daughter, and sighed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reached for her hands. "Lily, I'm dying."

Lily's eyes widened to those of an owl. She sat still again for what seemed like an hour and then took a deep breath. "H…how long do you have?"

"The doctors say that I have an advanced case of tuberculosis; they say that I will be dead in less than a week." 

It was at that moment that Lily started to cry. She rarely cried, but when she did it was a full blown waterfall. "Why! Why is it that everyone I love leaves me?" she cried. "First my father, then my mother then Auntie and now you!" She continued to cry into her hands and then into her uncle's arms as he sat down next to her.

"Lily, there is more," he said calmly. "You will not be left alone, if you choose. Before your mother died, she asked your aunt and I if we would agree to betroth you to James. We agreed whole-heartedly and proceeded to do so."

"What! James? But…but we don't even get along!"

"We are not forcing you two to marry, but it is the wish of al of us for you to do so. Your mother wanted you to be cared for and safe, James will give you that. With the two of you united, you can take back your kingdom and rule it together."

"I…I don't know," said Lily slowly.

"I'm not asking you to decide now, it is just something to think about," said Harold soothingly. "Now if you don't mind sweetie, I think I am going to take a nap."

"Oh, of course uncle! You just lie down and rest here and I'll just be in the library if you need me," Lily said kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

She brushed away the remainder of her tears as she made her way to the library. She must be strong through this, not just for herself, but for her uncle too. She knew that it pained him to see her cry, so she would be a big girl!

Lily came to the large doors of the library and opened them, only to hear the familiar creek them welcomed her with. She walked over to her favourite chair where her book was waiting, only to see that someone was already in it.

"James? What are you doing home?" she said, surprised.

"Father sent me a letter at school telling me that I must come home immediately," he said looking through the pages of her book. "Yours I presume?" he said looking up at her. When he saw her cheeks flame he knew it was hers. "I never pegged you as one to read these types of books Lila, but I suppose everyone has their little secrets."

Lily marched over to him and snatched it away, hugging it to her chest. "Jerk! And why are you in here anyway? Why didn't you tell anyone you were home?"

"I just got here. When I asked to see father they said that he was having a private conversation with you, so I wasted my time in here. What were the two of you talking about anyway? Does he have a suitor lined up for you or something?"

At this Lily's eyes started to water again, but she quickly brushed them away. "You might say that, but you should really go and talk to him soon. He's having a nap right now so go and see him after lunch," said Lily in a slightly quivery voice.

James, who had previously been searching through the shelves for an interesting book, turned back to Lily at the tone of her voice. He noticed the tears in her eyes and became surprised. "Lila, have you been crying! Not stone cold Lily! The last time I saw you cry was a mother's funeral…wait, what's wrong! Is it father? Is he alright?"

At this Lily broke into a waterfall again and ran to James for comfort. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears flow. Surprisingly he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her small frame. "Seriously Lila, what's wrong. Is father alright?"

"N…no!" she sobbed. "He…he's dying!"

James's grip on Lily tightened and she could feel his entire body go ridged. She wiped the tears form her eyes and looked up at him. His pink lips were hardened into a thin line and his strong jaw was clenched unnaturally tight. His bright hazel eyes were shut closed and she could see a single tear drip down his tanned cheek. 

"James, are you-" but he let her go instantly and left the room in a fury. She could hear his long strides down the corridor and then heard a door slam at the far end of the corridor, the one that led to his mother's old parlour. 

That parlour had been a sanctuary to him ever since her death five years ago. Whenever he was home and he struck a particularly bad mood he went to vent in there. She had not been in it since her aunt's death, but she didn't doubt that it looked exactly the same as when her aunt was alive. James would have revelled in being around items that had been so precious to her as the ones in that room were.

By 8:30 that night James had still not emerged from the parlour. He had Pullman, the butler, bring him his lunch and dinner in there and had not even set a foot out. 

Lily had told her uncle that James was back, and also that she had told him of his illness. He said that he understood James's grief and that they should just let him be until he was ready to come out. Lily had at first agreed with him, but after nine hours of him being cooped up in there, she started to become angry with him. She tried to ignore him and her anger and went up to her room to go to bed. She had Kitty change her into her nightgown and she tried to go to sleep.

After half and hour of tossing and turning she sat up in bed, fuming. She jumped out of the covers, put her dressing gown overtop of her nightgown and made her way down to her aunt's parlour. 

Lily didn't even bother to knock on the door; she just burst through it and closed it behind her. She found James sitting before the fireplace in a large, winged chair, drinking a tumbler of brandy and smoking a cigar. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and turned back when he realised that it was Lily.

"What d'you wont?" he said, slurring slightly from the brandy. 

"James, grow up!" she said, going to stand before him.

"Get outta here Lily," he said finishing his glass of brandy and pouring himself another one. 

"No James, it is time you started acting like an adult! Get your ass off that chair and go and talk to your father! You have been moping in here all day, not even caring what your father is going through. We have _less than a week left with him_ and you are choosing to spend it alone! You are being selfish and immature!"

"What the fuck do you know!" he roared. Lily cowered back slightly, closer to the chair opposite James's. "You have always been the daughter they never had! They spoiled you, did everything for you; you were always around them and where was I? They shipped me off as soon as I was old enough and I see then once a year! I barely have enough memories with them in the past ten years to write down on a single page! You have no idea what it is like to feel like a stranger around your own father, so don't you dare tell me how I should act in a time like this!" he roared and Lily fell back into the chair with James towering over her.

Lily's face was scarlet at this point and she was ready to break. "I have no idea what it feels like to be a stranger to me father, do I James?" she said almost shaking with rage. She stood up abruptly and slapped James across the face. "At least you have a father! I have never even met mine, remember James! Your father is the only one I have ever known, so don't you even try to tell me what it is like not to have memories! Now go! Go and see him and make some damn memories before it is too late!"

Lily's eyes were full of tears and she had to turn away from James as she let the tears flow again. Seeing this, James's hard face softened and he stepped closer to Lily. "Please Lila, don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that; I wasn't thinking." He reached for her face but she stepped back into the chair and covered her face. 

"Just go to him James," she said.

He gave her one last look and left the room,

When James returned to his mother's parlour he was surprised to see Lily still there. She had fallen asleep in the same chair he had left her in. It was then also that he noticed she was just in her thin cotton nightgown; her lithe form was practically visible through the flowing fabric.

James walked over to the chair and looked more closely at her. It was strange, but for a moment a feeling that he had never felt around Lily passed though him; something one feels before love…attraction? It was true that James had never felt like a brother to Lily, they had only lived in the same house for three years before he was sent to school, but he had never felt anything like this around her. 

James had not seen Lily in over a year, and in this time she had changed greatly. She was no longer the gangly teenager that he had last seen, she was practically a woman. She had new curves that the nightgown she was wearing was delightfully clinging to. He face was clear from its blemish faze and her lips had developed a delicious little pout. 

James grabbed a blanket from the chaise lounge and brought it over to her. He wrapped her in it and picked her up, sitting down in the chair and holding her in his arms. She had always been a deep sleeper, so James did not expect her to wake up. He didn't feel like being alone right now, so he was content to hold her while she slept. She smelt of lilacs and roses and her skin was as soft as the petals of a rose. He couldn't resist placing a soft kiss upon her pink lips, holding her tight as he did. At this Lily stirred slightly. While still asleep, she snuggled into James's form and let out a deep sigh before relaxing again. He laid his head atop her and fell into a peaceful sleep, determined to make her feel the same about him as he did her. 


End file.
